Hermione's Dirty Little Secret
by Viagirl
Summary: Hermione Granger, the perfect, innocent, faithful girl...or so it would seem. Hermione's got her own dirty little secret.
1. Chapter 1: Detention

A/N- first fan fiction so please read and review to tell me if you like it. Thanks. Viagirl

Hermione's Dirty Little Secret

Chapter one- Detention

"Detention?" spat Hermione as she was nose to nose with the ferret, Draco Malfoy.

"Yes mudblood you have detention," he smirked because Hermione looked like she could kill someone.

"For what?" Hermione said while trying to control her temper.

"Oh you know just because you were born and other stuff that I shouldn't say just incase a first year comes down that hall," He replied stilling wearing his trademark smirk.

"That's bloody stupid you should be the one getting detention because you are just a pompous ferret who only thinks of himself," Hermione said. "Oh and by the way you can't give out detention because you aren't a prefect anymore." On that note Hermione turn around and started to leave. Just as she was about to turn the corner she said, "Malfoy you will be having detention in the library at 7:00 don't be late or I'll dock points."

"What you cannot give me detention only the head girl and boy can give out detention beside teachers," He shot out.

"You would have been told if you didn't stop being a prefect, so you have detention for being rude to younger students "

"Fine you stupid little mudblood," He said that and turned towards the Slytherin common room.

"Who does she think she is. I mean Blaise she a mudblood and she gives me the sex god of Hogwarts detention," Draco said as he vented on to his friend Blaise.

"Mate I feel for you but now you get to spend time with Hogwarts most hottest girl," Blaise said.

"You're kidding me she is the most hottest girl in Hogwarts a muggle born, know-it-all mudblood?" Draco asked.

"Yup if Potty and Weasel didn't keep her so close she might her about three boyfriends at once. If she could handle it," Blaise said. "So what are you going to do to make the detention a living hell for her I mean she did give you detention over a six year grudge."

"I don't know I could be extra mean. But she most likely is going to be ready for that," Draco said as he pondered the thought. 

"How about you be extra nice and don't argue and flirt and stuff that you do to Pansy but better," Blaise said.

"You are smart I mean come on she would flip out and go craze. Oh and I can wear my white button done shirt with dark jeans all girls love me in those."

"Harry how can I be so stupid, I knew I would have to supervise the detention but all alone with that… that ferret," Hermione said as she hit her head on the table.

"Herms you only gave him one detention and you can make it short like a half and hour or something," Ron said while looking outterly confused on a Potions essay Slughorn assigned.

"Yeah. And also you can make him do something dreadful," Harry said. "Like once I had to rebind all the books in the restricted section."

"You could make him replace all the old book covers with new ones. Something craze like that." Said Ron.

"Anyway why am I nervous he's Malfoy he will be mean, arrogant and well egotistic," Hermione said making herself feel better.

"And if he hits on you tell him you have a boyfriend, me," Ron said. Hermione just looked at him like he was craze _why the hell would he hit on me anyways_ _was Ron that insane_ and then she pointed to his essay signaling to finish it.

After dinner Hermione made her way to the library she knew Malfoy and her would be the only ones in the library. _Just breath he is Draco Malfoy a ferret and an egotistic jerk. _

Her thoughts were interrupted by Malfoy's voice, "Granger nice of you to join."

"Well you are early. Anyway you will be replacing the old book covers with new covers," Hermione said trying not to laugh at Malfoy's face.

"Ok. May I use magic?" Draco asked politely.

"Yes," Hermione said stunned of Malfoy being polite. Hermione found herself sitting on a chair reading witch weekly as Malfoy was recovering books.

"Hermione?" Draco asked, "Hermione?" he shouted in her ear.

"What the bloody hell was that Malfoy?" Hermione said.

"Um could I have a break," Draco said as he whipped a little sweat off his forehead.

"Sure. You got sweaty from recovering books?" She said while trying to control her giggling.

"I moved the books too, plus it is hard work," He said defensively.

"Ok," Hermione said. She couldn't help but stair at Malfoy because right then he was the most exciting thing to look at. Plus you could see his muscles through the white button down shirt and his chest rise and fall. _Wow he is Hot. What did I just think that? Yes I just thought Draco Malfoy is Hot. What is wrong with me._

_God she is staring I hope I look ok. What? Did I just hope I looked ok for Granger? Yes. What the hell. Why do I care I mean her big brown eyes and wonderful curves are not the best. Oh but her big brown eyes are running over my body. God I hope I look ok._

"Like what you see Granger," Draco smirked trying to forget the argument inside his head.

"You wish Malfoy," Hermione said as she took her graze off his muscular body.

Draco got up went back to work recovering to books. "So Granger want to do something while you keep me in this hell hole of a library."

"Sure I have nothing better to do. You can pick game," She answered while putting down the magazine.

"Ok how about truth or dare," Draco said. Hermione nodded while repositioning herself in the chair. "Before we begin I have to get a dare done with."

When he said that he walked over to Hermione pulled her up and wrapped one arm around her waist and other behind her head and kissed her. He knew he wasn't dared to kiss Granger but he wanted to try.

Hermione was shocked at first but then she claimed down and put her arms round his neck and kissing back. In between breaths Hermione said, "Malfoy what are you doing?"

When she said this Draco stopped and let go of her. "Sorry," he mumbled out.

"By 'what are you doing' I didn't mean stop I meant keep on going," Hermione said.

Draco was shocked did Granger tell him to continue kissing her. _Yes smarts one now go on and kiss her. _So he lent down and touched his lips against her soft pink lips.

After about a half an hour of kissing and moaning on Hermione's behalf she said, "you are done with your detention Mr. Malfoy I will see you tomorrow at the same time 7:00."

"Sure," he said as he nibbled on her neck.

She let out a giggle but was able to say, "Malfoy I got to go so my stupid boyfriend doesn't worry."

He stopped and put his shirt on that was somehow removed in there snogging session. "Oh and Granger don't tell anyone of this or what happens between use it stays secret and private."

"Like I want people knowing I going to have an affair with Draco Malfoy behind Ron's back. Yeah that will roll over well. Not," she said as she collected her stuff.


	2. Chapter 2: Lies and tears

Chapter two- Lies and Tears

"Guys I am going to the library I have to finish a… essay," Hermione said that and left the Gryffindor Common room quickly. _God I got to get better excuses._

"Granger you're late," said a Husky voice in Hermione's ear.

"Yeah well you woul-" she was cut off by Malfoy's lips touching hers.

He pushed her against the wall as he roamed her body with one hand with the other he opened the broomstick cupboard behind them. "So what did you tell the two thick headed friends of yours this time," Malfoy asked as he began to take over her coat.

"I'm in the library finishing an essay. I got to come up with better excuses." She said as Malfoy's lips and tongue sucked on her neck.

"Herms' where were you?" asked Ron when Hermione walked into the common room, "and what is that on your neck?"

Hermione quickly put her hand on a red spot on her neck and said, "Nothing Ronald. Excuse me I am tried and going to bed." She stormed up the stairs to the girl dormitories. _Oh I will kill Malfoy he left a hickey on my neck. Great now I have to come up with a story. Unless I cover it up with magic. _

_That snogging session was great_ thought Malfoy as he walked into the Sytherin common room. "Dracie," squealed Draco's annoying girlfriend, Pansy Parkinson, the hoe of Hogwarts.

"Pansy I'm not in the mood," Draco said._ I'm only in the mood if its Granger _he thought.

"Fine," she said, "I'll find someone else to snogg."

Draco just rolled his eyes and went to his owl I write to Hermione to plan their next session. It went as followed:

Dear Mudblood,

You were great to night sorry about the hickey I sucked too hard. Um… so when shall we meet again? I am free tomorrow night or do have date with Weasel?

From your egotistic affair lover Malfoy.

When Hermione read this letter she answered:

Dear Ferret,

I have a date with Ron. I could give you detention for… something.

From your filthy little mudblood slut.

"Hermione who you writing to?" asked Ginny.

"Um… no one Gin. Just a friend," Hermione said.

"Oh, Krum?" she asked.

"Sure, can I borrow your owl?" Hermione asked trying to skip the questioning.

Ginny nodded and then went downstairs to talk to Harry.

"Harry? Don't you think Herms is acting weird?" Ginny asked her boyfriend Harry.

"Yeah she as been going to the library even when we don't have homework and saying we do," Harry said as Ginny sat on her lap.

"Strange. Did her and Ron have a fight?" she asked. Harry shrugged. "Weird. Watch her at dinner or something."

"Okay Gin," Harry said while giving her a kiss on the lips.

"Herms, wait up," yelled Harry as they made their way to the Great Hall.

"What Po- Harry," She said while correcting herself._ Damn that was close_ she thought.

"What did you call me?" Harry asked looking into her eyes so she couldn't lie.

"I called you Harry," she said looking into his eyes. _I got one thing out of Malfoy beside tongue, how lie well _she thought.

"Ok shall we go to dinner?" he asked. _I swear to god she almost called me Potter like Malfoy does_ Harry thought as they walked to the great hall.

Hermione took a seat facing the Slytherin table and Harry sat by her with Ron in front of her.

"Draco did you here a thing I said?" asked Blaise.

"No mate I was spacing out what did you say?" Draco said as he took his graze from the Griffindor table and a mudblood with bushy hair.

"What were you doing looking at Granger for? Or were you looking at Potter?" asked Blaise.

"Yes Blaise I was grazing at the mudblood Granger," he said sarcastically. _Yes I was but I can't tell Blaise he will laugh even if he is nice_ he thought.

"Whatever mate. You do know that Pansy has been swearing around with Goyle behind your back," Blaise said while pointing to Pansy as she was getting fed chocolate pie by Goyle.

"Yeah. I am going to break up with the hoe anyway so I guess it is good for her to have someone to fall to," Draco said while getting a slice of chocolate pie.

Draco looked over to Hermione and she was looking over to him so he took a little piece of pie and slowly put in his mouth.

Hermione saw Malfoy put the piece of pie in his mouth. _God I wish I could cancel on Ron for him, he is a better kisser and well other things to _she thought.

Harry saw Hermione looking towards the Slytherin table as he followed her graze he saw that it landed on Draco Malfoy. _What the hell is she looking at him for? _He thought. "Hey Hermione what or who are you looking at?" he asked.

She tore he graze off the sexy guy and said "what Harry?"

"I need to talk to you alone," he said as he started to get up.

"Fine," she said while rolling her eyes, "Ron I will meet you in the common room in a second."

"Ok bye Herms," he said while giving her a kiss on the lips. As Harry and Hermione left the Hall she wiped the kiss Ron left on her lips off.

"You shouldn't wipe your boyfriends kiss off Hermione," Harry said.

"What?" she said not noticing Harry until then.

"I saw you looking at the Ferret. And don't try and cover it up, what is going on with Herms," Harry said getting right to the point.

"None of your fuckn' business Potter," she said.

"What did you just call me?" Harry asked.

"Harry, help me I don't know what's wrong," she said while falling on the floor and beginning to cry. _God the acting over the summer finally helps. I _hope_ he falls for it or else I am dead._

"Hermione it is okay, I'm here don't cry, don't worry," Harry said as he picked her up and giving her a hug. She continued to sob on his shoulder.

Hermione kept the fake tears rolling as she said, "Harry you won't tell anyone about this will you?"

"Yeah," Harry answered as he wiped the tears off her face.


	3. Chapter 3: Taste the rainbow

Chapter Three- Taste the Rainbow

"So let me get this straight Potter fell for your fake melt down," stated Draco. Hermione nodded trying not to laugh.

"Yup and he has been off my case for the past week," Hermione said after getting control of her laughter.

"Good and does your dumb-ass boyfriend suspect a thing?" Draco asked.

"No but I think I might break up with him he always wants to kiss me and well lets just say its not you," Hermione said. When she said that Draco gave a smirk and lent in to kiss her because this was a session.

"I broke up with Pansy so if you break up with Weasel you could go out with me," Draco said as his lips made their way to Hermione's neck.

"Do think you would live a week when we went public?" asked Hermione even though she already knew the answer.

"Good point I would like to see life as a grown wizard," Malfoy answered.

Malfoy's lips were now on Hermione's cleavage and his hand was unbuttoning her blouse. Hermione was unbuttoning Malfoy's shirt too and she slipped it off to see his pale skin and muscles. By that time Hermione's shirt was unbutton and getting slipped off to show her black silk bra.

"I knew there was a reason I was attracted to you," Malfoy said as he ran his fingers up and down her shirt less side.

"Very funny ferret," Hermione said as she ran her index finger over his six-pack.

After late past curfew Hermione crawled into the common room. _Wow that was great. Who knew Malfoy could be so good with his hands._ As Hermione thought this and a smile came on to her face.

"You look happy," Ginny said making Hermione jump.

"God Gin you scared me," Hermione said while claiming herself down.

"You also look tired. Is everything ok because you look like what a girl looks like after she was making out with someone." Ginny said.

"Oh really I was running from Filch trying not to get caught," Hermione said. _Please believe me please_ Hermione thought.

"Yeah well I am going to bed see you in the morning," Ginny said as she got up to leave. Hermione followed after a while.

**Earlier that night-**

Harry had called it an early night right after Hermione left the common for an unbelievable story. He had gone into his room and pulled to curtains of his four-post bed shut and took out a peace of old parchment. The parchment turned into a map of Hogwarts where there were dots representing people moved to the place of where that person was. He found the dot that read Hermione Granger and the dot was by the dot that read no one other than Draco Malfoy. Harry just sat in bed watching the dots, the dots stayed still but somehow Harry knew that they real people weren't seating in a broomstick cupboard still. They were most likely entangled in each other's arms, he was right.

_How could she? I mean he is a Slytherin and its Malfoy. Oh if he is forcing her to anything she doesn't want to do I'll kill him_ where a few of the thoughts in his mind right then.

"Ginny can I talk to you, alone," Harry asked Ginny.

"Yeah what is it Harry," She replied.

"Its Hermione I think she is cheating on Ron."

"Harry that's is crazy. I mean she has been acting funny but to think that she's cheating on Ron." She said as sat down by the window.

"Yeah I know that but I looked at the Maurders map last night and her dot was in a broomstick cupboard with Malfoy."

"Harry you spied on her," she said sounding shocked.

"Not really I was checking the map and I happened to see her name."

"Harry you need more proof for me to believe you. You shouldn't get involved with her personal life she would hex your sorry ass all the way to America."

"Yeah I know but I don't want her hurt or anything," Harry said. Ginny just gave him a hug and then kissed him on the cheek and went to go finish her homework with Colin.

All morning Hermione was thinking of away to break up with Ron or have him break up with her. She was walking thought the halls not noticing Harry under his invisibility cloak. She turned the corner where she ran into Malfoy.

"Watch where you are going," Braked Hermione as she got up from the ground.

"Granger you should look out for your superiors," He said as Blaise nodded in agreement.

"Whatever but now to you my ass hurts," she said while collecting all her stuff without the help from the Slytherins.

"Oh I'm sorry. Not," Malfoy said as he picked up one of books and held it right out of her reach.

"I swear to god I will hex right here if you don't hand me my book."

"Now that isn't very nice Granger. Apologize," Blaise said.

"No Zabini I will not apologize for being rude," Hermione said getting rather annoyed with the two Slytherins.

"You're not going to apologize to your boyfriend or are you still dating Weasel," Blaise said.

Hermione was shocked but she was able to walk over to Malfoy and slap his face, "you told him."

"You slapped me," Malfoy said.

"So, you told him."

"No he found the letters in my room and put it together. And now how to punish you for slapping me," Malfoy said as he pondered the thought. "Got it."

"What?" asked Hermione.

"You'll find out baby," he said as brushing his lips on her lips. Hermione was sure she was blushing but she didn't care she had to go get a cold shower to figure out her feelings.

From what Harry had witnessed he was right Hermione was seeing someone behind Ron.

Harry ran all the way to the Gryffindor common room and said, "Ginny I was right she is cheating."

"What? How do you know?" She asked while going to talk to the out of breath Harry.

"I saw her kiss Malfoy," He said.

"What? that is crazy why would she kiss him in front of you," asked Ginny.

"I was following her under the invisibility cloak," he said looked at him like he was craze. "Ginny don't look at me like that I found out what we needed to know did I not?"

Ginny nodded and looked up at the poriet hole to see Hermione walk in looking Happy. "Harry we don't know anything," she whispered to Harry as Hermione walked up to them.

"Hey guys want to join me to the Great Hall for lunch?" Hermione asked her friends. They both nodded and got up.

On there way down to the great hall the ran into Malfoy, Blaise and Parkinson. Malfoy was the first to speak, "Hello Potty, Weaselilte and Granger."

They just looked at each other waiting for the others to make there move first then finally Malfoy again spook but this time his voice was deeper, "Hey Granger I have some Skittles in my mouth. Want to come and taste the rainbow."

"You only wish my tongue was in your mouth don't you," Hermione said. Both Malfoy and Hermione had stepped up and their noses were nearly touching.

"I know you want me Granger why don't you try and get me," Malfoy said.

"No you're the one who can't seem to get their hands and eyes off me."

It looked as if Malfoy was about to kiss Hermione and she wasn't moving until Harry said, "Malfoy stay away from Hermione." He said that and grabbed Hermione by the arm and Harry, Ginny and Hermione made their way to the great hall. Harry was so mad how could Hermione let Malfoy touch her at all. He kept saying that he only cared because she was his friend but he got so jealous when Malfoy was about to kiss her. Did Harry have feelings for his muggle-born friend, who was looking and the former deatheater, Draco Malfoy.


	4. Chapter 4: The truth is out

Chapter 4- The Truth is Out

After about a week had pushed his feelings about Hermione aside saying that he was worried about his friend. Ron was gone most of the time Harry had no idea that he was seeing someone behind Hermione.

Hermione finally got the guts to talk to Ron one evening, "Um Ronald can we talk?"

"Yeah what is it Hermione," he said.

"Um Iwanttobreakup," she said to quickly for him to understand.

"What?"

"I. Want. To. Break. Up," she held her breath. He got up and gave her I biggest hug ever.

"Thank god Hermione. I didn't want to hurt you but I have been seeing someone else."

"Yeah same here. My I ask who?"

"Lavender."

"I glad you're happy," she said as she smiled.

"Whom are you seeing then?" he asked. Hermione's smile disappeared when he asked.

"Promise not to tell anyone?" she asked he nodded. "Okay. I have been seeing Draco Malfoy." She waited for the explosion but there was none.

"That is what I thought ever since you gave him detention you have been leaving and stuff so I figured it was a Slytherin. I am not going tell anyone but I recommend that you try and keep it a secret because Harry could kill him if he found out."

"Thanks Ron you are a lifesaver," Hermione said this and kissed Ron on the cheek and left to tell Draco.

"So you're single now right," Draco asked in between breaths as he sucked on Hermione's neck.

"Yup Ron broke up with me this afternoon," Hermione answered. They were having their session in the library when it was locked. "He told me to try and keep 'this' a secret because he said Harry might just kill you if you touched me in public."

"I think he fancies you. I mean why else would he really care. If he was just your friend he would want you to be happy." Malfoy said.

"Malfoy don't say that because if he did I would have to choose and I think I would choose you," she said this as her eyes watered up and she began to cry. She was pulled into a hug by Draco's strong arms as she cried on his shoulder.

He whispered into her ear, "if I had choose between you or any girl in the world I would choose you Hermione Jane Granger." She lifted her head and looked into his eyes with happiness. He lent down for a kiss and he was about to touch her lips with his lips when a cruse blew up the library doors.

Someone in the dark yelled, "get your filthy hands off her Malfoy." The way he hissed 'Malfoy' Hermione knew who it was, it was Harry.

"Harry what the hell do you think you are doing. Have you lost your damn mind?" yelled Hermione as Draco pulled her closer to him.

"Hermione what are you doing with the ferret. He could kill you," Harry said.

"I could but why would I want to kill my girlfriend Potter. Think I know you have the answer in your small brain," Draco said while holding Hermione harder.

"Harry go away before someone gets hurt okay," Hermione said trying to sound brave but really at that moment she was scared.

"No I am not leaving until you know how I feel," Harry said walking out of the shadows. He had dark circles under his eyes from lack of sleep and his skin was extremely pale.

"Ok Harry go on," Hermione said sounding nervous. She has only seen Harry like this when he was confused or really sad.

"Hermione I don't know what I feel right now. But when I think of you with Malfoy I get all mad and then when I see you with other guys I get mad too. I am not sure what it is but it is scary I can't control my feelings." He stopped waiting for a reaction.

"Um Potter you are worrying for what people will do with Hermione," Draco said.

"Yeah Harry you just don't want to see me hurt or killed. But trust Draco with me he won't hurt me."

"I won't hurt Hermione because I love her," Draco said it before he could stop himself.

"What did you say Malfoy?" hissed Harry.

"I said I love Hermione so you don't have to worry your head."

Hermione hadn't said anything but she finally said, "really?"

"Yes," Draco said looking into her eyes he said it again, "I love you Hermione Jane Granger."

Hermione blushed at the use of her full name and then said, "I love you too Draco Malfoy." She said this and then Draco gave her a passionate kiss.

The truth was out all of Hogwarts knew their known sex god was dating Griffindors bookworm. Everyone thought it was cute besides Harry who still didn't trust Malfoy. He learnt how to control his temper allowing him to have a better relationship with Ginny. For the first time in all of Hogwarts history Slytherins and Griffindors were communicating on civil terms.


End file.
